


“You’re an idiot.” “But I am your idiot.”

by Sav_56



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Cooking, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Teasing, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56
Summary: Gabriel has a nightmare and calls Cecily because doesn't want to be alone.“I’m so proud of you.” + “You’re an idiot.” “But I am your idiot.” +“Please, would you stay?”
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	“You’re an idiot.” “But I am your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TID fic ever so please tell me what you think 🙏 I hope you enjoy this!

In Gabriel's dream was a lot of screaming. How father was talking nonsense and his skin was turning into a disgusting mess of scales.

Gabriel opened his eyes, struggling to breath. For one terrifying moment he couldn't move. Theoretically he knew why - his mind woke up before his body. It was still awful.

When he fully returned to his senses he sat up in bed. He was sweating. The apartment around him was dark and quiet. Gabriel shivered and looked at the clock. It was two a.m.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to be alone right now, in this big flat. But Gideon was out of the city. He didn't feel comfortable to call most of his friends. He could think only for one person.

He grabbed his phone. It took a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the light. He dialed the number.

_This is stupid,_ he thought. _It's ridiculous. She would be pissed. I shouldn't have-_

“Gabriel, what the _hell_?”

Gabriel took a deep breath. He was right. She was pissed.

“Do you know what time it is? I swear, if this is some stupid prank, I-”

“It's not a prank,” Gabriel said. His voice was a little hoarse. “It's... it's not, I swear. I just... I... I didn't want to be alone.”

In the following silence Gabriel regretted calling Cecily. To wake her up in the middle of the night and to tell her some bullshit. “I'm sorry I called you, it's stupid-”

“Where are you?” she asked.

“What? I'm in my apartment, but why-”

“Good,” Cecily said. “I will be there in fifteen minutes,” and hung up.

Gabriel stared at the phone for a minute. Was she really...

“By the angel,” he murmured. “This woman.”

He was sweaty so he decided to take a shower before Cecily's arrival. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyway. Not anymore.

•

Gabriel just put clothes on when he heard the ring at the door. As he opened it Cecily was standing in front of him. She was clearly in her sleeping clothes, her hair in a messy ponytail. She was beautiful.

“You look like shit,” she said instead of hello.

“Thank you," he said sarcastically. He knew he didn't look good. There were shadows under his eyes, his hair was still messy from the shower. This wasn't his first sleepless night. Just the worst.

“I brought some stuff,” Cecily said and entered the apartment without waiting for Gabriel's response.

“I wanted to buy pizza but at this hour I wasn't sure there would be open restaurants, so,” she shrugged. “We have a few kinds of chips, candy, popcorn and chocolate ice cream.”

“I...,” he didn't know what to say. “He couldn't believe Cecily was doing all this for _him_. In the middle of the night. “I love chocolate ice cream.”

“Me too,” Cecily said amused. She went to the kitchen like she was in her own house. Gabriel followed mainly because he didn't have much of a choice.

She opened the fridge. Arched an eyebrow. “When was the last you went out to buy something?”

“I dunno,” Gabriel said, sitting on a chair on the table. “Last week?”

“Last _week_? We are Thursday now.”

“Oh. Well,” Gabriel shrugged.

Cecily looked at him with narrowed eyes. “In the morning we are going to the store to buy you something healthy.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“But now... It's time for junk food. With what do you wanna start?”

“The ice cream,” Gabriel said immediately.

“Wise choice.”

They sat on the table together, bowl with ice cream in front of them.

After a few minutes of silence, Cecily quietly said, “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Gabriel hesitated. “It's silly.”

“Okay.”

“And ridiculous.”

“Probably.”

“And you may be mad at me.”

“Just spill it Lightwood.”

“I had a nightmare,” Gabriel sighed. “For a while now. About... about my father.”

He didn't say anything else. Cecily already knew. Together they killed the worm his father became, after all.

“It's not silly,” Cecily said quietly, “Or ridiculous,” after a pause, she added, “And I'm definitely not mad. If anything, I'm glad.”

“Really?” Gabriel said, confused. “You're glad you were woken up in two in the morning?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, dumbass. I'm glad you called me so you're not alone now.”

Then she shook her head. “Glad that I was woken up at three a.m.,” she murmured. “You’re an idiot.”

Gabriel grinned. “But I am _your_ idiot.”

Cecily rolled her eyes again but smiled.

“So,” she said after they ate the ice cream in their bowls. “I'm not here just to sit in your kitchen and be depressed. Let's watch something.”

“Okay,” Gabriel said. “I don't know much about films and stuff though.”

“Don's worry,” Cecily said with a devilish smile. “I have something in mind.”

•

In the end, they watched _SpongeBob SquarePants._ Gabriel was traumatized.

It made him laugh though. He also liked to watch Cecily smile.

They ate some popcorn and teased each other all the time. Cecily was joking how Gabriel didn't know shit for mundanes shows. Gabriel said at least he hadn't grown up with a talking sponge.

After they watched around five episodes, Gabriel realized it's past three a.m. He anxiously looked at Cecily. She probably should go home - he had bothered her enough for the night. But he couldn't imagine what he would do without her for the rest of the night. He would be alone again, waiting in the empty apartment for the sunlight.

She probably felt his gaze on her because she turned to him. They watched each other, their faces close. Gabriel could smell the chocolate ice cream in Cecily's breath.

He slowly leaned towards her, not sure what he was doing. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first. But they became braver. Cecily took his face in hands and kissed him furiously. He wrapped hands around her waist and returned the kiss with the same passion.

After they couldn't resist the need for air anymore, they withdrew from each other. They turned away from each other, trying to catch their breath. It was so hot in here. Was it this hot before?

“Please,” he said wait raw voice. “Would you stay?” He knew he was egoistic. But he wanted to have Cecily's company as long as he could.

She even didn't look at him as she said, “Isn't it obvious? Do you think I will come if I didn't plan to spend the night here?”

Gabriel felt relief. But couldn't not make a joke about this. “Considering what just happened, this sounds dirty,” he grinned.

Cecily arched an eyebrow at him. “Don't worry, Mr. Lightwood. I will preserve your dignity and honor.”

He hit her with a pillow.

•

Some time in the morning Cecily said she should go. But she made Gabriel promise her that he will go to buy himself vegetables and products - and that he will cook something healthy.

Gabriel promised.

After she left, he made a list of all products he could think of - vegetables, eggs, milk. And when he returned he started to cook. He has never done it before but it shouldn't be too hard, right?

He sent a photo to Cecily, saying _As promised, I'm cooking. I think it's not bad._

A few minutes later he got a text back. _I’m so proud of you, dumbass_

He grinned when he saw it. They texted a few more minutes and Cecily said she would come soon to try _this mess you call food_

Gabriel was excited when she came. “Here it is!” he said.

Cecily sat on the table and he put a bowl and spoon in front of her. “Try it!“

Cecily did. At the first bite she froze. She slowly chewed it with a strange expression.

“Well?”

“What,” she said slowly, “the actual fuck I just ate.”

“It's one of the stuff mum was cooking.”

“Gabriel,” she said gently. “I think SpongeBob messed up with you because I'm pretty sure you cooked the sponge together with this.”

“I did not!”

“This only makes it worse!”

“It can't be that bad!” Gabriel said. “Give it to me.” He grabbed it from Cecily who was more than willing to give it to someone else and ate. He slowly chewed it like her and swollen with effort. “It's... It's not that bad...”

Cecily shook her head. “You are not allowed in the kitchen anymore!”

“But it's eatable! It can be-”

“No! Your food will kill me faster than any demon.”

They continued to argue, Gabriel unwilling to admit his bad cooking skills.

In the end they just ordered pizza.


End file.
